johnnys_jrfandomcom-20200213-history
Takahashi Yuto
Takahashi Yuuto (髙橋優斗) is a member of HiHi Jets, a Johnny's Jr. unit. Background Takahashi Yuto entered Johnny's Jr. on May 2nd 2015 at the age of 15. During the Christmas episode of The Shounen Club that year, he preformed the Japanese version of 'Deck the Halls' with five other fresh juniors (Iwasaki Taisho, Konno Taiki, Wada Yuki, Matsui Minato and Sasaki Taiko in the Christmas melody alongside Mr.KING, HiHi Jet, Prince and Sexy Zone's Sato Shori. He with these five other members came together to form Classmate J in January 2016. During テレビ朝日・六本木ヒルズ 夏祭り SUMMER STATION on July 14th, he transferred to HiHi Jets as a new member alongside Sakuma Ryuto, Igarashi Reo and Ukisho Hidaka. He was the only member to stay in the unit after the removal of Sakuma (who later returned), Igarashi and Ukisho. Takahashi is currently the oldest member of HiHi Jets and is often seen as the centre of the group. He has two younger brothers and his special skill is Baseball: "I started playing baseball since the second grade of elementary school, and belonged to the baseball club until I entered the junior high school high school and Johnny's Entertainment. My position is a catcher." In May of 2019, he will be appearing in a drama version of Minato Kanae's crime mystery "Poison Daughter, Holy Mother." He will appear in episode 3 playing the role of a murderer. On May 13th, 2019, it was announced on Island TV that Takahashi's member colour will change from pink to white to make it easier for him to distinguish his fans during concerts. Participation Concert * Kis-My-Ft2 SNOW DOME no Yakusoku * Johnny's Ginza 2019 Tokyo Experience Stage Play * DREAM BOYS JET * JOHNNYS’ 2020 WORLD Media Appearance Variety Show * Shounen Club * Gamushara! TV Drama * Seeing with the Heart (2016) * Jr. Selection! The Road to Shirube Radio * Let's Saturday (April 2, 2016 -, NHK radio No. 1) TriviaJohnny's Jr Calendar Red Data Book: Hi Hi Jets translation by nokishi-nolife@lj * Star sign: Scorpio * Height: 174cm * Weight: 53kg * Shoe size: 26.5cm * Respected senpai: Ninomiya Kazunari. His talk is interesting and his acting is amazing. * Jr you think of as your rival: Iwasaki Taisho. From the moment we both joined I didn't want to lose to him. * First show: 2015 A.B.C-Z concert. I'd never danced before so remembering the moves was difficult. * Memorable Johnny's song: One Love by Arashi. This song was the reason I came to love Arashi♪ * Charm point: Laugh. I used to have a complex about it but listeners of my radio show told me it was good. * My boom: Working out. * Siblings: Brother (2 years younger) * Pet: Cat (female) We've had her since I was in junior high. Her name is Fuku chan. * Favourite food: Roasted sweet potato. Recently the one I had after a concert by myself was really delicious. It was expensive though...(laugh) * Disliked food: Tomato. I don't like mini tomatoes, big tomatoes, even tomato juice but ketchup is OK! * Good point: Energetic. * Bad point: Noisy. My good point and bad point are basically the same thing! * Sports history: Baseball, Swimming. I was fast at swimming, I also might have had a talent for it♪ * Favourite word: Hard work. When I first started baseball I didn't want to lose to anyone so I tried really hard and my parents told me that being able to work hard was a good quality. * Treasure: Catcher's mitt. My dad bought it for me when I was in junior high. I even used it in the Johnny's baseball tournament! * Favourite colour: Yellow, Purple. * Song you often sing at karaoke: One Love by Arashi. * Reason you joined Johnny's: I lost my last baseball match and I told my mum I want to do something so she sent in an application to Johnny's for me. * Thing you are happiest about since joining: When I got to sing as main for the first time. We sang Deck the Halls. I felt excited when I walked onto the stage. * I won't lose at this to anyone!: The feeling of chasing my dreams. * First love: About kindergarten. There's a lot of stories from when I was little so I don't remember exactly but probably someone in my class. * Ideal date plan: Aquarium date. I want to go to a place that also has a theme park and spend the whole day there * Ideal type: Someone who smells nice and kindly accepts me. One time I smelled a smell that made me relax from the bottom of my heart and I'm still searching for it now... * Dream for the future: Become Japan's No.1 idol. * What you want to achieve this year: Be able to be on variety shows etc. * Message: I'll try hard to become a superhero that will make everyone smile! Gallery TakahashiYuto.png Takahashi Yuto headshot 2018.png Takahashi Yuto 2018 JrDex.png Takahashi Yuto 2019 Karera wo mireba wakaru koto press.jpg References Category:Kanto Juniors Category:In a group